O noivo da minha melhor amiga
by Manu Black
Summary: [COMPLETA]Ginny sempre agiu de maneira certa, durante 29 anos, mas justamente no seu 30o. aniversário ela comete um erro. Um grave erro que pode mudar toda a sua vida. E a vida de sua amiga. E do noivo da amiga. [DG]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I – Prólogo

Sempre eu fiz (ou pelo menos procurei fazer) tudo certo, como prova escolhi a faculdade de Direito, era uma forma de sempre estar do lado do bem, das coisas que eram "legais". Mas eu nunca pensei que ia começar a fazer coisas erradas no meu aniversário de 30 anos.

30 anos. A primeira vez que eu pensei em ter essa idade eu estava na 6a. série e eu lembro que tinha uma daquelas agendas que dizem em qual dia vai cair seu aniversário em um ano muito distante. O meu cairia num domingo e o da minha amiga Lena caía numa segunda. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Sempre Lena tinha vantagem, mas parecia que dessa vez eu tinha levado a melhor. Naquele dia, há um pouco mais de dez anos, eu nem imaginava como esse dia poderia mudar minha vida.

Todos estavam reunidos na minha casa, era a madrugada de sábado para o domingo do meu aniversário, Lena tinha organizado a festa e dissera que nós tínhamos que começar a comemorar desde a primeira hora do dia. E lá estava ela, linda, alta, magra, morena e principalmente, super atraente, dançando em cima da mesa, mexendo os braços e as pernas em uma sintonia perfeita que fazia os homens presentes irem à loucura, mesmo que ela estivesse noiva e o noivo estivesse lá, olhando tudo, os homens do mundo ainda tinham esperanças de que um dia ela estaria solteira novamente.

Aproximei-me do grupo em que estava Zabine, Emma, Vanessa e Draco. Zabine, um moreno muito atraente era amigo de Draco, o qual era o noivo de Lena. Emma é minha amiga e de Lena, mas hoje se dedica mais ao marido e ao filho que está para nascer. E Vanessa é a minha amiga do escritório.

"Draco, você não acha que a Lena já bebeu demais?"- eu falei, preocupada.

"Sim."

"Acho melhor leva-la para casa."

Draco foi até Lena e a tirou de cima da mesa, depois de vários minutos conversando ele a convenceu a ir embora.

"Tchau, Ginny!Se cuida! Vou deixar o Draco com você, o Zabine vai me deixar, né?'- falou para o rapaz.

"Claro. Vamos. Alguém mais quer vir?"

"Eu!"- respondeu Vanessa

"Ah, amiga, eu acho que já vou também. Cuida-se, viu? Parabéns!'- disse Emma

Em poucos minutos todos foram embora, já que a atração Lena tinha ido embora. E ficamos somente eu e Draco.

"Então, quer sair?"

"Claro! Vamos no 7B!"

Seguimos para o bar 7B e em meio a muitas garrafas de bebidas relembramos os tempos de faculdade, falamos sobre nossos empregos e eu me empenhei em falar mal de Dexter, meu chefe mais do que insuportável.

Perto das três horas da manhã resolvemos ir para casa. Draco chamou um táxi e ele deu instruções ao motorista que faríamos duas paradas. Ficamos vários minutos em silêncio e apesar de todo o álcool ingerido eu me perguntava o porquê de Lena ou do casamento não ter sido citado nenhuma vez quando eu e Draco estávamos no bar.

Olhei para Draco e percebi que ele também estava me olhando. Não sei muito bem como as coisas aconteceram. Em um segundo nós estávamos nos olhando no outro estávamos nos beijando e eu sei que não estava bêbada o bastante para não saber o que estava fazendo. Eu sabia que aquilo era errado, mas mesmo assim parecia tão certo. Ouvi Draco dizer que agora só ia ser necessário uma parada (que era na minha casa).

Chegamos no meu prédio e lembro da cara surpresa de John quando me viu aos beijos com Draco. Subimos e talvez esse fosse o momento certo para parar, mas não parei e a última coisa que me lembro é de que estávamos deitados na cama, nos beijando.

Nota da Autora: HuaHuaHuaHua Agora vai rolar morte!hauahauahauahauahaua Pessoas esperançosas por Nc, hauahauahuahaua, eu escuto as vaias de longe...hahahaahahaha... wathever...essa fic provavelmente terá NC, mas sei la, depende da quantidade reviews.

Mais de 10 reviews: NC PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...hauahauahaua

Menos de 10 reviews: NC NEM DAKI A DEZ ANOS...HUMPF

Então é isso...resolvam...

Fic baseada no livro "O noivo da minha melhor amiga" da Emily Giffin...não sei como escreve o nome, eh por ae...hehehehehe

Beijos,

Manu Black


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Acordei com a voz de Lena na secretária eletrônica:

"_Ginny, atende a porcaria desse telefone! Estou muito aflita! Draco não dormiu em casa essa noite. Será que ele morreu? Oh meu Deus! Viúva antes de se casar! Amiga, acorda! E me liga!"_

Sentei na cama e minha cabeça denunciou o quanto eu tinha bebido na noite passada. Flashes da noite anterior tomaram conta da minha mente: Draco e eu no bar, Draco e eu no táxi, Draco me beijando, Draco sem blusa me beijando.

Ai meu Deus, não podia ter sido verdade. Apalpei o lado esquerdo da cama e realmente tinha alguém deitado lá. Arrisquei:

"Draco?"

"Hummm..."- falou sonolento.

"Draco, já é manhã. A Lena está te procurando."- falei me cobrindo, enquanto Draco se levantava e se vestia apressado.

"E ela sabe que eu estou aqui?"- disse nervoso.

"Claro que não. Você vai dizer?"- falei aflita.

"Não. Vou dizer que estava com o Zabine, ok?"- disse indo até a porta.-"Eu ligo para você depois."- disse enfim saindo.

Peguei o telefone e retornei a ligação de Lena:

"Gi, o Draco sumiu!"- falou chorosa.

"Amiga, talvez não aconteceu nada."- eu disse me sentindo muito mal.

"Como você sabe?"

Senti o coração acelerar.

"Eu não sei. Estou apenas fazendo uma suposição."- eu disse nervosamente.

E se ela descobrisse? E se a nossa amizade de sei lá quantos anos acabasse por causa de um erro, por causa de uma fraqueza?

"Espera, Gi. Acho que ele chegou!"- fez uma pausa e logo em seguida completou- "Ele chegou amiga. Depois te ligo. Beijo."- disse desligando logo em seguida.

Tentei esquecer o que tinha acontecido tomando banho com água bem gelada. Fiquei muito tempo debaixo do chuveiro, na esperança de que eu morresse afogada, mas infelizmente isso não aconteceu. Então, resolvi encarar a realidade, saí do banheiro, me vesti e dispensei o café da manhã, ainda estava muito enjoada e minha cabeça latejava.

Tomei um remédio e me deitei um pouco, mas o melhor teria sido se eu não tivesse dormido logo em seguida. Os sonhos que eu tive de Lena descobrindo a besteira que eu fiz e logo depois me matando só pioraram a minha dor de cabeça.

Assim que acordei liguei para Lena e ela atendeu, toda feliz:

"Alô."

"E aí, Lena, tudo bem?"- eu disse tentando ser casual.

"Oi amiga!"- disse muito feliz-"Tudo ótimo! O Draco estava com o Zabine e tudo já está certo."

"Que bom!- eu falei um pouco mais aliviada.

"Então, eu e o Draco vamos te pegar as 21h, certo?"

Nós tínhamos combinado de jantar, mas é claro que isso foi antes de ontem, por isso...

"Lena, não vai dar...não estou me sentindo bem..."

"Não diz isso, Gi! Você prometeu!"- falou com voz de choro.

"Sim, eu sei...mas não estou legal..."

"Olha, eu e o Draco vamos agora para o cinema. Quando nós sairmos, eu te ligo, ok?"- disse desligando sem esperar minha resposta.

Deitei-me novamente. Então eles iam para o cinema, né? Pensar nos dois se agarrando no escuro fez meu coração apertar. Mas no que estava pensando? Lena era minha melhor amiga e esse sentimento não fazia sentido.

Peguei o telefone de novo e disquei o número do celular de Lena. Estava desligado. Provavelmente já estava no cinema. Deixei um recado na secretária eletrônica e fui dormir de novo. Quer dizer, tentar dormir de novo...

Pensei em tudo que eu e Lena já vivemos. Quase trinta anos de amizade é muito tempo! São trinta anos de alegrias juntas, diversão, companheirismo e principalmente, de Lena sendo a melhor de tudo. E talvez, por isso, eu me sentisse assim...com um pouco de raiva dela e de Draco...

Veja, era o meu aniversário, pior, meu trigésimo aniversário e eu estava sozinha em casa, sem ninguém... e isso não poderia ser mais triste. Então, o tal aperto no coração era por causa disso...por sentir falta de ter alguém...não tinha nada a ver com o "acontecimento" da noite passada.

Conformada com a minha conclusão...adormeci.

**!D/G!**

Acordei no dia seguinte sem vontade de ir para o trabalho. Isso acontecia todos os dias quando eu lembrava do meu chefe. Não era á toa que ninguém queria trabalhar com ele. Além de chato, era mal educado e antipático. Além disso, o escritório todo era chato, eu sempre gostei da área criminal, mas acabei trabalhando com a área cível.

Cheguei no escritório e assim como esperava, minha secretária eletrônica estava cheia de recados de Dexter, todos perguntando sobre uns relatórios, nenhum para dizer "feliz aniversário". Depois de ouvir todos eles, o último recado realmente me surpreendeu.

"_Ginny, aqui é o Draco. Eu preciso falar com você, mas agora não posso ligar para seu número residencial. Por favor, amanhã, quando tiver tempo, me ligue."_

Meu coração disparou. Por que, como qualquer outro homem, ele apenas ignorava o que aconteceu? Quando ele me disse que depois falaria comigo eu não levei a sério, aliás ninguém levaria nessas situações. Respirei fundo e pensei no que fazer. Nenhuma idéia vinha à minha cabeça.

A única coisa em que eu pensava era em como eu e Draco nos conhecemos. Foi na Universidade, na matéria de Direito Tributário. Nós odiávamos o professor, o Sr. Thaler, era um homem chato e amargurado que sempre fazia um dos alunos chorar. Então, como uma forma de combater o malvado professor, nos unimos e passávamos as aulas falando mal dele e praguejando.

Lembrei a forma que as garotas olhavam Draco, ele sempre foi o cara mais bonito da sala. Mas por mais incrível do que possa parecer, eu não era interessada nele. Na primeira vez que o vi, bonito daquele jeito, já o descartei e me convenci de que sua perfeição era nojenta.

Lena, na primeira vez que o viu, quis logo ser apresentada a ele. Naquela época, ela estava começando a carreira como relações públicas (o mesmo trabalho que tem hoje) de uma grande empresa. Eu os apresentei e alguns dias depois os dois começaram a namorar. Eles eram perfeitos juntos, eram bonitos e quase da mesma altura...eram o par perfeito...

Então, pensando nisso tudo eu cheguei a conclusão de que o conheci antes e por isso mesmo, se eu estivesse me apaixonando por Draco (o que era quase impossível), não era errado. Eu o conheci primeiro e Lena depois o tomou de mim.

Deus, mas no que eu estava pensando? Tudo estava errado! Lena não tomou nada de mim! Eu que errei. E o pior de tudo é que eu vou ser a madrinha do casamento dos dois. Mas como? Eu não sei se vou poder depois de tudo o que está acontecendo.

Afastei esses pensamentos e tentei me concentrar somente no trabalho. Até que consegui. Fiz alguns relatórios e no final do dia tomei a decisão. Peguei o telefone, disquei o número de Draco e depois de chamar uma vez, ele atendeu:

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oi, Draco."

"Ginny!"- ele disse um pouco alegre demais-"Que bom que ligou! Pensei que não ia ligar mais."

"Bem...é que estava ocupada."

"Sei..."

"Pois é...".

Então o assunto morreu...

"Ginny, como você está?"- disse em tom de confidência.

"Como estou?"- eu disse, minha voz trêmula, meu rosto em chamas...

"Sim...o que você acha que aconteceu sábado?"- ele sussurrou.

"Não entendo..."

"Você sente culpa?"

"Claro! Muita! E você?"

"Sim...de uma certa forma..nunca traí a Lena...foi a primeira vez."

"Certo."

"Você acredita em mim, Ginny?".

"Claro..."- eu disse, querendo acreditar.

"Eu sinto culpa...por você ser amiga de Lena...mas ao mesmo tempo..."

"Ao mesmo tempo o quê?"

"Isso foi errado, mas a culpa que eu sinto não é muita...é quase nada...Você me acha um canalha?"

"Não sei, Draco... nós erramos...não posso te julgar, eu também errei."

"Eu sei...mas eu sou mais culpado."

"Não. Nós dois somos culpados. Bebemos demais e deu nisso."- eu disse torcendo para que isso fosse o suficiente.

"Para sua informação...eu não estava tão bêbado. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu fiz consciente. Não foi premeditado, não planejei nada, apesar de já ter pensado em fazer várias vezes."

Quê? Quando? Deus, isso foi antes de Lena?

"Mas eu estou consciente de que isso não vai acontecer mais, certo?"- ele disse esperançoso.

"Certo. Nunca mais. Foi um erro."- eu disse.

"Tudo bem. Mas eu não me arrependo."

Não falo nada. Não posso, estou chocada demais.

"Ginny, sinto muito, mas acho que eu deveria dizer o que eu sinto."- ele disse.

"Ok, mas devemos seguir em frente e esquecer aquela noite."- eu digo pondo fim a conversa.

Desliguei o telefone e fui para a casa. No caminho, flashes da noite de sábado voltaram à minha cabeça. Desvio o pensamento, mas não esqueço totalmente essas lembranças, talvez, um dia, eu queira lembrar delas.

**!D/G!**

Dias depois, Lena me pediu para ir comprar biquíni com ela. Realmente eu odiava isso. Afinal, Lena tinha um corpo perfeito e eu sou cheinha. Mesmo assim concordei e fomos comprar a tal peça de roupa. Lena escolheu vários biquínis, mas eu preferi um maiô comportado. Não queria ninguém olhando minhas gordurinhas.

A verdade é que muita gente ia olhar meu corpo, inclusive Draco. Nós íamos passar o fim de semana em uma casa na praia. "Nós" corresponde a: Lena e Draco, Vanessa, Kathy, Zabine e Eu. Sempre passávamos os fins de semana do verão nessa casa. Eu quis desistir, por motivos óbvios, mas Lena, como sempre me convenceu.

Quando voltávamos para casa, Lena começou:

"Ginny, você sabia que o Zabine gosta de você?"

"Quê?"

"Sim. Ele fez perguntas ao Draco sobre você, mas eu e o Draco apostamos."

"Em quê?"- eu disse sem entender.

"Draco disse que você não ia aceitar sair com Zabine e eu disse que você aceitaria. Então, amiga?"

"Por que eu não aceitaria?"

"Sei lá...o Zabine não faz seu tipo..."

"Por que?"- eu disse indignada.

"Ele é muito largado. Você é séria demais para ele."

"Sei."- eu disse com raiva.

Se Draco pensava que ia ganhar essa aposta estava muito enganado.

**!D/G!**

**Nota da Autora: Gente, desculpem...a NC é no próximo capítulo...eu errei... :( Nao tô muito bem...por isso, nao vou responder reviews! Agradeço o carinho e nao se preocupem, o proximo capitulo será 1.000 vezes melhor! Desculpem pelo erro...**

**Beijos,**

**Manu Black**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

No dia seguinte, Zabine me ligou e eu, mesmo não querendo sair com ele, aceitei o convite de sairmos para o 7B, o mesmo bar em que eu e o Draco fomos na madrugada do meu aniversário.

Blaise foi me buscar em casa e seguimos para o bar. Sentamos em uma mesa afastada e conversamos sobre trabalho e outras coisas sem importância. Depois, dançamos um pouco e no fim da noite ele me levou para casa.

"E então, Ginny, gostou da noite?"

"Adorei!"- eu falei sendo sincera.

"Que bom! Draco vai odiar saber disso!"- disse rindo.

"Por que?" - eu perguntei fingindo desinteresse.

"Primeiro, ele disse que você não aceitaria sair comigo. E depois, disse que você ia me ignorar quando saíssemos. Você não fará isso, não é?"

"Claro que não. A noite de hoje foi maravilhosa."

"Então você quer sair comigo de novo?"

"Claro. É só marcar."

"Tudo bem."

"Agora tenho que ir."- eu disse dando um beijo no rosto de Blaise.

Subi e não pude tirar Draco da cabeça. Por que ele tinha tanta certeza assim que eu não gostaria de sair com Zabine? Eu sou uma mulher livre e posso sair com quem eu quiser e com certeza isso inclui o Blaise.

Troquei de roupa e me deitei, tentei afastar Draco do meu pensamento, mas não consegui até mais ou menos a hora de acordar, quando enfim dormi.

**!D/G!**

Cheguei no escritório no dia seguinte acabada. Sentei-me e fiquei ouvindo os recados na secretária, todos eram de Dexter. Estava apagando os recados quando Vanessa chegou e sentou-se na cadeira que estava na frente da minha.

"Bom dia."- ela disse no seu jeito largado.

"Bom dia. O seu chefe já te viu vestida assim?"- eu disse me referindo aos trajes impróprios para o Escritório. Vanessa vestia uma roupa apropriada para quem estava na academia e não no trabalho.

"Ainda não. Mas não ligo. Ele não pode me demitir. O Departamento sem mim ficaria todo desorganizado."

"Certo."

"E então? Preparada para o fim de semana na casa de praia?"

"Mais ou menos. Acho que não vou, Van."- eu tinha pensado nisso durante a noite. Não estava nem um pouco disposta aturar Lena e Draco juntos.

"Por que? Se você não for eu também não vou. De todos só conheço você."

"Que mentira. Você conhece a Lena."

"Conheço, mas não gosto dela. E você sabe disso."

"Eu sei...mas...estou cheia de coisas para fazer."

"Por Deus, mulher! Descanse um pouco! Você merece! Anda, diz que vai."

Pensei um pouco e disse:

"Tudo bem. Eu vou."

Vanessa sorriu para mim e saiu logo em seguida.

Eu odeio essa minha mania de dizer sim para tudo.

Tudo bem, eu vou e agirei da melhor forma possível.

**!D/G!**

No sábado, Draco e Lena me pegaram no apartamento para irmos à casa de praia. No carro, ignorei o olhar de Draco que era insistente, ele me olhava pelo retrovisor e eu já temia que algum acidente ocorresse, pois os olhos deles não se voltavam para frente. Ignorei Lena discutindo com ele sobre qual música tocaria no casamento. E comecei a me arrepender de ter concordado em ir para essa casa.

Chegamos na casa à noite. Eu fui para o meu quarto me trocar, enquanto Draco e Lena faziam o mesmo ou faziam algo que eu preferia ignorar. Entrei no quarto e encontrei Vanessa já vestida. Ela era minha "companheira" de quarto. Dei graças à Deus por Lena ter tido o bom senso de me colocar no quarto com Vanessa ao invés de Laura, a sua puxa saco.

"Como você chegou antes?"

"Ah, eu vim hoje de manhã. Faltei ao trabalho e vim logo."- disse Vanessa despreocupada.

"Você não tem medo de ser despedida?"

"Se eles me despedirem, só lamento. Arranjo emprego em outro lugar."

Eu ri do jeito maluco da minha amiga e fui me trocar. Minutos depois desci e encontrei Draco sentado no sofá.

"Olá."- ele disse.

"Oi."- eu disse desviando o olhar.

"E então...tudo bem com você?"- ele disse.

"Sim."- adotei o "método monossilábico" para acabar logo com aquela conversa.

"Ginny...eu preciso falar com você...é sobre..."

"Querido! Você já está aí!"- disse Lena interrompendo Draco.

"Sim..."- disse Draco sem jeito.

"Então, vamos?"- ela disse.

"Onde está Vanessa?"- eu disse indignada por eles não se lembrarem dela.

"Já está lá com o Zabine."- disse Draco.

Então, saímos e me mantive o mais longe possível dos dois. Em compensação tive que ouvir a ladainha de Laura sobre as roupas que tinha trazido e o biquíni que usaria no dia seguinte.

Em cinco minutos chegamos no bar e enquanto sentávamos em uma mesa (eu e Laura), Draco e Lena foram dançar. Laura continuava falando enquanto eu observava os dois dançando, num ritmo sensual, muito sensual...muito próximos...Lena mexia os quadris enquanto ele mantinha as mãos nos mesmos. Senti a raiva invadir cada pedacinho do meu corpo e eu tentei, de todas as formas, afastar a idéia de que estava atraída por Draco. Porque eu não estava. Não mesmo.

Desviei o olhar e encontrei Zabine me olhando. Sorri para ele ao mesmo tempo em que ele me convidava para dançar. Aceitei na hora e fiz questão de ficar bem próxima do casal. Colei meu corpo no de Zabine e dancei com vontade de mostrar a todo mundo que não era só Lena e Draco que podiam se agarrar daquele jeito. Meia hora depois estava cansada e com sede e me ofereci para buscar um drinque para mim e para Zabine. Já tinha feito o pedido quando senti alguém segurar meu braço com força. Olhei para quem estava fazendo isso e dei de cara com Draco.

"O que você está fazendo? Solta meu braço."

"Ginny, o que era aquela sua dança com o Zabine?"- disse segurando meu braço.

"Você mesmo já disse. Uma dança."- eu disse , me soltando dele, pegando os drinques e saindo.

"Você estava se esfregando nele!"

"E daí se eu estava?"- eu disse, agora com ódio.

"Então você faz isso com qualquer um?"- ele disse e pude ver que ele estava com ódio também.

"E daí, Draco? Eu sou solteira! Posso fazer isso ou coisa pior com qualquer outro."- eu disse me virando-"Menos com você."- eu falei, enfim saindo.

Voltei para a mesa, entreguei os drinques a Zabine e sem dizer nada, sem dar explicações, fui embora. Corri apressada e em menos de cinco minutos cheguei na casa em que estávamos. Subi as escadas correndo e fui para o meu quarto. Deitei na cama e pela primeira vez em muitos anos, chorei como uma adolescente. Não sabia dizer o que doía mais, as palavras de Draco ou o fato de começar a achar que estava "emocionalmente" envolvida. Minutos depois concluí que os dois motivos eram verdadeiros e que precisava, urgentemente, sair dali coisa que eu faria no dia seguinte.

**!D/G!**

Acordei muito cedo no dia seguinte. Arrumei minhas malas, tomei banho e antes de todos acordarem desci para tomar café, o que fiz de maneira muito rápida. Minutos depois chamei um táxi e enfim fui embora para casa, não sem antes deixar um bilhete, no qual eu dizia que tinha surgido um imprevisto a ser resolvido imediatamente.

Cheguei em casa depois do meio dia e me empenhei somente em uma coisa: dormir.

**!D/G!**

Na segunda-feira tentei esquecer os acontecimentos do fim de semana e voltei minha atenção para o meu querido trabalho. Cheguei no Escritório o mais cedo que pude e mantive minha atenção em alguns relatórios. Até que Vanessa entrou na sala, sem bater, sentou-se e ficou me olhando.

"O que foi?"- eu disse

"Imprevisto urgente? Por Deus, Ginevra! Conta outra!"

"Mas foi isso sim!"

"Foi nada!"- ela disse com certeza.

"Então o que foi?"- eu a desafiei.

"Eu percebi algo entre você e o Draco. Estou certa?"

"Está. Amizade. É isso que há entre nós."- eu falei baixando os olhos em seguida.

"Deixa de ser idiota! Não é isso! Está rolando algo entre vocês. Ele ficou revoltado quando você estava dançando com o Blaise. Era perceptível."

"Você está imaginando coisas."

"Não estou, Ginny. Olha, amiga, me diz o que é. Não vou contar a ninguém. E eu dou a maior força para você destruir a Lena."

"Não tem nada disso."

"Tem sim, porra! Me conta!"

Olhei para Vanessa e cogitei a idéia de contar tudo. Pensei alguns minutos e enfim decidi. Fechei a porta e sem adiar mais falei como as coisas tinham acontecido. Muitos minutos depois, Vanessa disse:

"Vocês são ridículos. Está na cara que um gosta do outro."

"Pára com isso. Não tem nada a ver."- eu desconversei.

"Tem tudo a ver. Não se sinta culpada por Lena. Sempre ela te passou a perna. Agora é hora de você se vingar."- ela disse rindo.

"Mas não foi planejado..."

"Eu sei...mesmo assim...não perca a oportunidade por causa da Lena. Com certeza ela não faria o mesmo por você. Agora tenho que ir, amiga."- disse e saiu logo em seguida.

Tentei esquecer a conversa com Vanessa e me dediquei ao trabalho novamente. No final do dia, quando já estava me preparando para ir embora o telefone tocou. Pensando que era Dexter, atendi com muito mau humor:

"Alô."

"Alô. Ginny, como vai?"

Era Draco.

"Vou muito bem e você?"

"Vou bem." -longa pausa- "Olha...Ginny...quero falar com você...posso ir a sua casa hoje? É muito importante."

Analisei um pouco e falei:

"Certo. Eu vou sair agora e chego em casa as 19h."

"Está bem. Chegarei as 20h."- ele disse e em seguida desligou.

Saí do Escritório e fui para casa. Arrumei o lugar do jeito que foi possível e na hora marcada Draco estava lá.

"Oi. Posso entrar?"

"Claro. Sente-se."- falei apontando para o sofá.

Sentei-me na poltrona de frente e Draco disse:

"Pode sentar do meu lado. Eu não mordo."- falou em tom de brincadeira.

Eu concordei e sentei próxima a ele, mas nem tanto.

"E então?"

"Certo...Eu não sei como começar...Tudo o que aconteceu...aquela noite..."

"Foi um erro, Draco."

"Não fale por mim. Aquela noite foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida nos últimos cinco anos. Eu pensei que tudo estava bem, eu achava que era um homem realizado, mas agora eu sei que não sou. E você sabe por quê?"

"Olha Draco, não quero saber..."

"Por que não tenho você, Ginny."

"Não diga isso. Você está noivo. E ela é minha melhor amiga."

"Se você quiser eu acabo meu noivado com a Lena..."

"Por favor, não diga isso! Olha, vamos esquecer o que aconteceu naquele dia, certo? Voltaremos a ser amigos e tudo voltará ao normal."

Draco me olhou por longos minutos, até dizer:

"Tudo bem. Se você quer assim..."

"Quero sim. É o melhor para nós dois."- eu disse me levantando.

"Sim. É o melhor."- ele também se levantou.

Nos olhamos por alguns segundos e mais uma vez eu não sei explicar o que aconteceu. Em um minuto estávamos nos olhando e no outro estávamos nos beijando intensamente, como se a salvação do mundo fosse aquele beijo. Senti a mão de Draco passear por debaixo da minha blusa, mas não esbocei nenhuma reação. Não poderia, aquele toque era tudo o que eu precisava.

Andamos até o quarto e esse seria um bom momento para afasta-lo e assim não cometeria mais um ato insano. A cada beijo que Draco me dava eu sentia que não estava fazendo nada de errado, por isso continuei com a mente em paz, pelo menos por enquanto.

Sentei na cama e Draco ficou de joelhos na minha frente. Lentamente fomos deitando na cama e cada vez que as mãos de Draco acariciavam meu corpo eu tinha mais certeza de que devia continuar. O calor aumentava e eu mesma arranquei minha blusa. Ele foi descendo os beijos por todo meu corpo e de maneira bem eficiente tirou toda a minha roupa sem eu perceber. Achei aquilo injusto e com muita pressa e de uma forma bem desajeitada, tirei a roupa dele também.

Draco se encaixou entre minhas pernas e nossos corpos começaram a se mover lentamente. O ritmo foi acelerando cada vez mais até que chegamos ao ápice. Draco permaneceu alguns minutos calado, tentando controlar a respiração. Até que ele me aconchegou nos braços dele e disse:

"Não vou deixar mais você fugir."

Eu não falei nada.

Porque eu sabia que não ia conseguir mais.

Nem se eu quisesse.

**Nota da Autora**: Aeaeaeaeaeae! Depois de um tempo recorde de 1 mês e 10 dias eu consegui fazer o capítulo! E o melhor: fiz a nc sem ajuda de ngm! Ae, to virando Mulher! Aeaeaeaeae...hahahahaha que tosco...

Entonces...desculpem pela demora...eu sou demente mesmo, nao liguem...

Para quem lê minhas fics em breve terão capítulos novos...okey? Hihihi

**Agradecimentos**:

lizzy malfoy, Isa Lundeen, Bi Granger, miaka: Gente muito obrigada pelos comentários! Continuem lendo, por favor:

Beijos,

Manu Black


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Então Draco estava certo. Eu realmente não consegui mais fugir. E se você quer saber, eu tentei, mas realmente foi impossível. É brega o que vou dizer, mas os momentos que estou com ele são mágicos. Nunca eu senti nada igual em toda minha vida. Tudo bem que na minha vida não tive muitos namorados, na verdade só tive três e vamos combinar que Draco não é bem um namorado.

O primeiro se chamava Jimmy e nós nos conhecemos no colégio, eu tinha 15 anos e ele 16 anos. Até hoje ninguém sabe como namoramos se éramos totalmente diferentes. Ele, o capitão do time de futebol, o cara mais famoso e mais desejado de todo o colégio e Eu, a _nerd_, a pessoa mais anti-social de todo o Colégio. Nosso relacionamento durou pouco tempo, porque a popularidade de Jimmy estava caindo com o nosso namoro e ele achou, para o nosso bem, nos afastarmos. Três semanas depois, ele e Lena começaram a namorar. Realmente eu fiquei muito magoada. Poxa! Na época eu gostava muito dele e Lena, como minha melhor amiga sabia disso, mas ela simplesmente ignorou isso e começou a namorá-lo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

O segundo foi o Carl e nós nos conhecemos na Faculdade, quando ainda estávamos no primeiro ano. Nós realmente fomos felizes e até que nosso relacionamento durou muito, três anos. Tudo acabou porque ele cansou de ter a mesma pessoa sempre ao seu lado, ele queria curtir a vida, ter uma garota por noite. Eu sofri muito, porque de todos (os dois), Carl foi o que mais me fez feliz.

O último foi o Oliver e eu o conheci num bar. O nosso relacionamento durou cinco anos e só nos separamos porque ele teve que viajar para outro país. E eu ainda estava sofrendo com a partida dele quando aconteceram certas coisas entre Draco e eu. Deus sabe o quanto sinto remorso, mas pensando bem, Lena tem uma parcela de culpa nisso. Eu conheci o Draco primeiro, mas ela tinha que ficar com ele né? Isso sempre acontece!

Na escola, quando ainda tínhamos uns 12 ou 11 anos, eu me apaixonei. Ele não aparece na minha lista de namorados pelo simples fato de nunca termos namorado. Eu apenas era apaixonada por ele, muito! O nome dele era Collin e ele era meu parceiro na aula de ciências então você pode imaginar como eu adorava essas aulas nessa idade. Lena sabia que eu amava Collin, mas, com certeza, ela não se importou em namorá-lo durante três meses. Meu coração ficou partido pela primeira vez e minha melhor amiga não estava se importando com isso, porque, simplesmente, ela tinha grande culpa nisso!

Com o tempo, eu aceitei os dois e fiquei muito amiga dele. Até hoje ainda somos amigos e até poderíamos nos falar mais se ele não morasse em Washington, nos Estados Unidos.

Tudo bem, não vou mais pensar nessas coisas, é melhor eu ir dormir.

**!D/G!**

"Alô?Ginnyyyyy? Você está aí?Atende, Ginny!"- uma voz masculina saiu da secretária.

Ignorei. Era só o Collin.

"Ginnnnnyyyyyy! Eu estou morrendoooo! Atenda!"

Dei um salto da cama e peguei o aparelho.

"Alô? Collin? Collin, você está aí?"- eu disse desesperada

Eu ouvi gargalhadas do outro lado da linha e não pude acreditar no amigo idiota que eu tinha.

"Seu imbecil!"- eu falei indignada.

"Ow, Gi! Não fica com raiva! Eu queria falar com você!"

"Então, fala!"- eu disse emburrada.

"Ah não com esse seu tom!"

"Tudo bem. Fala, amigo!".

"Agora sim! Gostei!"- disse rindo-"Como vai você?"

"Vou bem e você?"

"Estou bem. Ainda tentando superar."- disse com a voz triste.

Collin se separou da mulher há três meses. Digamos que ele a encontrou numa situação "vergonhosa" com o melhor amigo dele.

"Você vai conseguir, amigo! E aí, como está o trabalho?"- eu disse tentando mudar de assunto.

"Vai bem! Agora estou fazendo o que gosto! Aquela vida de contador não era para mim não!"

"Eu sei! Você sempre foi péssimo em matemática!"- eu disse rindo.

"Até parece! Eu era bom, quem era péssima era a Lena. Falando nela, como vai? E o casamento?"

"Vai bem. Eu vou ser a madrinha do casamento."- eu disse, triste.

"Ginny, é um casamento. Não é um enterro!"- ele disse rindo.

"Eu sei...mas...é que aconteceram umas coisas."

"Que coisas? Você se apaixonou pelo noivo?"- ele disse gargalhando logo em seguida.

Eu me calei.

"Ginny? Você se apaixonou pelo noivo?"

"Sim..."

"Por Deus!"- então ele riu em seguida, o que é um absurdo!

"Do que você está rindo?"

"Meu Deus! Você está se vingando da Lena!"

"Não estou não!"

"Está sim! Mesmo que seja de maneira involuntária!Ela sempre te sacaneou e agora você está fazendo isso!"

"Mas não foi porque eu quis. Tudo aconteceu de repente!"- então eu contei tudo.

"Uau! Isso poderia dar uma novela, querida!"

"Sério, eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Se eu pudesse, abandonava tudo e ia para longe dos dois, assim não me sentiria culpada."

"Fácil, vem para cá! Eu te chamo e você nunca vem!"

"Não sei, Collin! Tem meu trabalho..."

"Ah, você não vem porque não quer!"

"Claro que não! Olha" - disse olhando o relógio – "tenho que ir. Lena quer que eu vá com ela para experimentar o vestido."

"Está bem! Depois eu ligo! Beijos!"- disse desligando.

Eu desliguei e fui me vestir. Já estava atrasada para o encontro com Lena. Depois de meia hora, fiquei pronta e sabia que ia ouvir Lena reclamando porque não chego na hora marcada, mas não posso fazer nada! Eu tenho que dar atenção aos meus outros amigos.

Cheguei na loja e lá estava ela, batendo o pé.

"Você está atrasada UMA HORA."

"Eu sei, Lena, mas...".

"Porque você nunca chega na hora marcada?"

"Olha, eu estava falando com o Collin."

"Com o Collin? Aquele idiota! Não acredito!"

"Ei, ele não é idiota!"

"Ele me odeia, por isso fez você se atrasar."

"Lena, o Collin não te odeia! E outra, ele é meu amigo e só podemos nos falar algumas vezes, não é igual a você que posso ver e falar todos os dias."

"Tudo bem. Vamos logo ver esse vestido."- disse saindo para dentro da loja.

Eu revirei os olhos, contei até 10 e a segui. Entramos e foi muito difícil agüentar Lena reclamando durante 3 horas, saímos da loja e escolhemos um vestido, o mais bonito e o mais caro de todos. Ela voltaria no dia seguinte para olhar as medidas, mas já foi logo avisando que ia chamar Kathy para ir com ela. Eu concordei e fui para casa. Não estava me importando para o que Lena ia dizer, nem suas briguinhas de criança.

Draco não apareceu, afinal era sábado e Lena não dava bobeira no fim de semana. Eu decidi me deitar de novo e esperar o tempo passar, até segunda feira.

Acordei com o som do telefone. Atendi.

"Alô."

"Ly?"

"Draco!"- eu saltei da cama.

"Ainda bem que só eu te chamo assim."- ele disse sussurrando.

"Claro né!"

"Olha, a Lena está indo aí! Ela vai te chamar para ir à Casa de Praia, mas não vá. Eu vou ficar aqui, se você ficar, podemos ter dois dias só para nós."

"Tudo bem. Ela vai hoje?"

"Sim. Daí ela vai."

"E quem vai?"

"Ela, a Kathy e o Zabine."

"Mas e se o Zabine falar algo?"

"Ele não sabe de nada, Ly. Eu disse a eles que tinha que trabalhar."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou inventar algo."

Eu ouvi o som do interfone.

"Ela já chegou, Ed. Eu tenho que desligar."

"Ok."- e desligou em seguida.

Eu disse para ela subir e com a maior cara de pau do mundo, ela disse:

"Amiga, vamos para a Praia!"

"Não, Lena, eu não posso ir!"

"Por que?"

"Eu tenho trabalho acumulado. Se eu não fizer o Dexter me mata!"

"Que saco! Eu queria que você fosse!"- disse fazendo beicinho.

"Sinto muito! Mas primeiro o trabalho, depois a diversão, né?"

"Claro, amiga! Então eu já vou!"- ela disse me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha e saindo e seguida.

Eu esperei um tempo até ligar para Draco.

"Ed, pode vir. Mas vem rápido, eu estou morrendo de saudade."

Dez minutos depois, o carro de Draco estava estacionado na frente do prédio, o que era um perigo, mas eu não me importei. Ele subiu e matamos a saudade de todas as formas possíveis, até ficarmos cansados e perdermos as forças.

Acordei no dia seguinte feliz, era daquele jeito que eu queria acordar todo dia, com Draco do meu lado, com o corpo colado ao meu. Olhei para ele e depositei um beijo na sua boca. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim.

"Dormiu bem?"- eu perguntei.

"Muito. E você?"

"Também."

Nós rimos e ele falou:

"Estou com fome. Você quer tomar café?"

"Quero, mas... eu nem fiz café, Draco."

"Não tem problema. Nós iremos comer em outro lugar."

"Ok."

"Mas antes...vem cá...ainda dá tempo de fazer uma coisa."- ele disse me puxando para mais perto.

Então, depois disso, muito tempo depois, conseguimos ir até uma Delicatessen perto da minha casa e matamos nossa fome. Nós decidimos que diante das pessoas, agiríamos apenas como amigos, para o caso de ter algum conhecido rondando e pegar a gente no flagra. E isso quase aconteceu, na segunda feira de manhã, quando eu e Draco fomos a mesma Delicatessen. Resolvemos pegar o café e levar para casa, só que fomos meio que interrompidos por Kathy, a amiga chata de Lena.

"Draco? Ginevra? O que vocês fazem juntos uma hora dessas?"

"Ah... bem, eu encontrei a Ginny na Delicatessen e ela me pediu para ajudá-la a levar essas coisas até o apartamento dela. E você, o que faz aqui uma hora dessas?"

"Voltei mais cedo da praia. O sol estava muito forte e eu não posso ficar no sol forte. Então, já vou! Até mais para vocês!"

"Ai Draco, será que ela percebeu algo?"

"Acho que não. A Kathy é burra, Ginny. Vamos correndo."

Nós corremos para o apartamento e depois dessa achamos melhor que Draco voltasse para casa. Mas eu não tinha do que reclamar. O fim de semana foi ótimo. Pena eu não saber que aquele seria o último fim de semana que passaríamos juntos.

**Nota da Autora:** Oi gente linda:) Tudo bem com vcs? Eu estava morrendo de saudade de escrever! Só estou com o tempo limitado por causa da faculdade / mas nunca esqueço de vcs! (sem falsidade)

Então, o capítulo ta bom? Vocês gostaram? Eu não gostei muito! Hehehehe, mas o próximo vai ser bom, vai ter fight! E é o penúltimo capítulo:(

Se puderem, mandem reviews!

Beijos!

**Manu Black **


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Agüentar mais um final de semana com Lena ao invés de ter o final de semana para mim e para Draco. Era uma injustiça. Meu mau humor era aparente e eu nem mesmo estava fazendo uma forcinha para disfarçar. Partimos para a casa de praia depois do almoço e chegamos ao destino já de tardezinha. Vanessa e Blaise seguiram para a danceteria, enquanto Eu, Draco, Lena e Kathy fomos para os nossos respectivos quartos.

Eu desfiz as malas, guardei tudo e fui me vestir para ir à danceteria. Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei um vestido preto que ficava, mais ou menos, dois dedos abaixo do joelho, calcei sandálias altas e pretas, peguei minha bolsa e desci para a sala, ainda tinha que esperar Lena, Draco e Kathy. Poucos minutos depois de ter sentado na poltrona branca da sala, vi Lena descer as escadas com sua roupa extremamente exuberante: calças jeans (bem coladas, que denunciavam suas curvas), um top vermelho e sandálias altas e pretas que a deixava bem mais alta. Ela olhou para mim e, sorrindo, disse:

"Amiga, nem te conto!"- falou, sentando-se no sofá.

"O quê, Lena?"- perguntei, rezando para que ela não dissesse, não queria saber mesmo.

"Eu e o Draco acabamos de transar e eu devo dizer que hoje ele estava divino, cheio de energia."

Eu senti o coração apertar. Aquilo era muita informação para mim. Alô, Lena? Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos! Imaginei os dois na cama e a sensação de traição tomou conta de mim.

"Nossa, amiga! Foi magnífico! Ele estava tomando banho e eu não pude resistir..."

Vi Draco descendo as escadas e tive vontade de esmurrá-lo.

"Amor! Enfim você desceu!Gostou da minha roupa?"- disse, dando uma volta.

"Sim. Está muito bonita."- disse Draco.

"Obrigada! Vou chamar a Kathy para irmos!"- disse, sumindo logo em seguida.

"Então Draco, se divertindo muito no BANHO?"- falei sorrindo, mas minha voz demonstrava a raiva que sentia.

"O quê? Ela contou, não foi?"

"Claro! E foi maravilhoso, não?"

"Ginny, por favor, isso não é o que parece..."- mas Draco foi interrompido por Lena.

"Pronto. Aqui está. Vamos!"- falou Lena animada.

Saí na frente, e como o lugar que nós sempre vamos é bem perto da casa, fomos andando até lá. Enquanto Lena e Kathy conversavam animadamente, eu andava o mais distante possível do grupo, não agüentava ficar perto de Draco e Lena, nem sabia mais porquê estava indo para a danceteria. Chegamos no local e, como eu não sentia a mínima vontade de dançar, fui para o bar e pedi a bebida mais forte que existia (para mim): tequila.

Bebi uma atrás da outra como se fosse água normal. Queria afogar as mágoas e era melhor fazer isso na bebida do que em lágrimas. Gostava da sensação de estar bêbada, raciocinava melhor e tomava decisões adequadas (a não ser na vez em que acabei dormindo com Draco). Senti uma presença ao meu lado, mas ignorei. Ia beber a quinta dose quando alguém me impediu:

"Ginny, precisamos conversar."

Olhei para o dono da voz e vi Draco.

"Eu não tenho nada para falar com você."- disse empurrando o braço dele para longo e enfim bebendo a tequila.

"Não beba mais, isso só vai piorar tudo."

"Piorar o quê? Eu não sei do quê você está falando, Malfoy."

"Sabe sim. Olha, eu e a Lena..."

"Não quero saber, Draco."- disse olhando para ele e virando-se para o _barman_ completei – "a conta, por favor?"

"Ginny, me escuta, a Lena me obrigou!"

"Meu Deus! O primeiro caso de estupro masculino!"

"Sra., são vinte dólares."- disse o _barman._

Entreguei o dinheiro e levantei.

"Gi, espera!"

"Não, Draco! Diga aos outros que eu me senti mal e tive que ir. Tchau."- e saí correndo.

Corri para casa, subi as escadas e tranquei-me no quarto. Deitei-me na cama e olhando o teto azul-claro do quarto, chorei. Não estava chorando pelo acontecido, mas por tudo. Estava sendo uma idiota por ter acreditado que Draco trocaria Lena por mim. Vulgarmente, era a mesma coisa de trocar uma Ferrari por um fusca. Senti-me mal por ter inveja da minha melhor amiga, por desejar ficar com o noivo da melhor amiga. Acalmei e tomei a decisão de ir embora, não agüentaria mais dois dias ali. Levantei-me da cama, tomei banho, vesti o pijama e lentamente, comecei a arrumar as malas. Depois que terminei, coloquei o despertador para às 6hs e assim, adormeci.

D/G

Uma música desconhecida soou pontualmente às 6hs. Levantei, tomei banho, vesti-me, e bem devagar, desci as escadas, não queria incomodar ninguém. Mas quem menos eu queria encontrar estava sentado no sofá da sala, lendo o jornal do dia anterior.

"Indo para algum lugar?"- ele disse abaixando o jornal.

"Sim, para casa."- eu disse, dirigindo-me para a porta.

"Espera! Não vá!"

"Não adianta, Draco. Eu vou. Depois eu ligo para a Lena, ok?"

"Ei Gi! Você vai para onde?"- disse Lena, descendo as escadas.

"Vou para casa. Dexter me quer no escritório."

"Sério? E você não pode faltar? A Vanessa sempre faz isso."

"Não posso, Lena. O chefe da Vanessa não é o Dexter. Tenho que ir, depois nos falamos. Tchau."

"Tudo bem, mas pelo menos deixe o Draco levá-la."

Olhei para Lena e respondi:

"Ok."

Saímos e, calados, entramos no carro. Enquanto Draco dirigia, eu observava a paisagem pela janela. Fizemos todo o trajeto calados. Quando chegamos em frente ao meu prédio, Draco perguntou:

"E então?"

Eu o olhei por alguns segundos e desviando o olhar, respondi:

"Acabou, Draco. Eu não posso mais. Lena é minha amiga apesar de tudo. Adeus."-e saí correndo logo em seguida.

D/G

**Uma Semana Depois...**

O som do telefone era irritante. Ignorei o aparelho por vários minutos, mas ele era insistente. Enfim atendi.

"Alô?"- disse, cheia de sono.

"Gi?Aqui é a Emma!"- falou uma voz de mulher.

"Emma? O que houve?"

"Amiga!"- disse a mulher. Eu escutava mais a respiração dela do que a voz .- "Eu estou no carro, indo para o Hospital! Meu filho vai nascer."- completou a frase com um grito estridente, e percebia-se que não era de alegria, mas de dor.

O grito (ou a situação) me fez acordar de vez.

"Emma? Emma? Ah Meu Deus! Eu estou indo para lá agora!"

"Certo, mas traga a Lena! Eu preciso das duas!"- Emma desligou e eu liguei para Lena.

"Alô."- falou Lena. Ela também estava dormindo (pela voz).

"Lena, a Emma está em trabalho de parto. Ela quer que você vá comigo."

"Meu Deus! Eu vou sim! Vou me vestir e daqui a cinco minutos passo aí!"- disse desligando.

Vesti-me, coloquei umas roupas em uma mochila e meia hora depois Lena apareceu. Chegamos no Hospital duas horas depois (NA: GENTE, O HOSPITAL E A CASA DA EMMA FICAM EM OUTRA CIDADE!) e Emma já tinha dado a luz, era uma menina. Depois que Larry (o marido de Emma) saiu do quarto, Lena e eu entramos. Já era noite e eu não agüentava mais de preocupação. Eu quis pegar no bebê, já Lena inventou um medo de quebrar o pescoço do bebê e no mesmo momento saiu para ir tomar café.

Emma estava sonolenta e cansada, mas mesmo assim conversava comigo.

"Ginny, quero te pedir algo."

"Pode dizer."

"Eu quero que você seja a madrinha da Lily. Você aceita?"

"Claro! Que honra, Emma! Obrigada!"

"Para padrinho eu pensei no Collin, mas ele mora longe e pensa em não voltar mais aqui."

"É, eu sei."

"Ginny, eu sempre pensei que você e o Collin ficariam juntos. Ainda acho isso."

"Não existe isso. Eu gostei dele quando éramos adolescentes, mas já é passado. Nós seguimos caminhos diferentes."

"Mas você tem alguém em vista?"

"Sim, mas ele não é a pessoa certa. Nós terminamos."

"Que pena, amiga! E eu conheço o safado?"

"Não, Emma, você não conhece. Agora eu acho que você precisa dormir. Amanhã, eu e Lena estaremos aqui, ok?"

Fui para a lanchonete do hospital e encontrei Lena conversando com vários médicos. Quem via pensava que ela era médica também. Ridículo. Retirei Lena do grupo e partimos para a minha casa que ficava a poucos metros do hospital. Meus pais estavam viajando e meus irmãos estavam trabalhando em outra cidade, assim como eu. Fomos para o meu quarto e enquanto Lena tomava banho eu arrumava a cama dela no chão, ao lado da minha. Depois que ela terminou eu fui tomar banho e uma hora depois estávamos deitadas em nossas camas, pensando na vida (pelo menos eu estava fazendo isso).

"Ginny, você está acordada?"

"Estou sim, Lena."

"Você me vê tendo filhos?"

"Claro que sim."

"Será? Eu não me imagino assim. Assim como Emma."

Eu me recusei a comentar algo e Lena continuou:

"Você acha que o Draco gosta de mim?"

"Acho, por que?"

"Ele anda estranho. Acho que tem outra."

"OUTRA?Por que você pensa assim?" Ai meu Deus! Ela descobriu, não é?

"Eu percebo, amiga. Ele anda frio. Nós nunca mais ficamos juntos de verdade. Ele não me beija mais, não me chama mais de amor. Ele não me ama."

"Claro que ama, Lena!"

"Não sei não. Ás vezes eu penso em nós dois e percebo que muita coisa mudou. Talvez a melhor solução seria terminarmos."

"MAS VOCÊS VÃO SE CASAR!" O desespero tomava conta de mim. Eu não queria que Lena fosse infeliz, afinal.

"Não sei. Estou confusa."

"Você tem que se decidir, Lena. O casamento é em 3 semanas."

Lena se calou e antes de terminar o assunto ela disse:

"Eu te amo, amiga! Você sempre sabe me dá os melhores conselhos. Não sei o que eu faria sem você." E isso me fez sentir a pior pessoa do mundo.

D/G

No dia seguinte voltamos para casa e eu tomei uma decisão: viajaria para Washington, usaria minhas férias acumuladas e visitaria meu amigo Collin.

Combinei tudo com Collin e dois dias depois parti, sem ninguém saber, com exceção do porteiro, de Dexter e Vanessa (a qual ia comigo, ela queria conhecer o Collin).

Eu pedi duas semanas de folga, mas ainda estava em dúvida se voltaria depois desse prazo. Queria esquecer tudo, queria começar uma nova vida. Bem longe de Draco.

Quando chegamos no aeroporto encontrei Collin me esperando. Apresentei Vanessa a ele e em dez minutos os dois me esqueceram para ficarem conversando sobre coisas do interesse deles. Grandes amigos, não é? Collin também me apresentou um amigo dele, mas eu decidi não me envolver emocionalmente com ninguém. O rapaz era legal, mas eu já tinha feito a minha escolha.

Conheci vários lugares e pessoas, aprendi coisas novas e nas duas semanas em que fiquei lá consegui esquecer minha vida normal. Liguei para Dexter no ultimo dia das férias e ele estava louco para que eu voltasse, prometeu um salário melhor e menos cobrança. Eu até podia imaginar o Departamento de cabeça para baixo e isso me fez rir. No último dia fiquei sabendo que Collin e Vanessa estavam namorando (grande novidade) e que Vanessa ia ficar de vez em Washington, isso eu não sabia e achei uma grande sacanagem! Meus amigos queridos morando longe de mim! Seria o fim! Ignorei Aa minha visão egoísta do fato e felicitei os dois.

No dia seguinte os dois me deixaram no aeroporto e, um pouco triste, voltei para casa. Quando o avião aterrissou, senti todas lembranças voltarem lentamente para minha vida. Peguei um táxi e fui para o meu apartamento. Encontrei Joseph, o porteiro, na entrada do prédio e, mesmo sabendo que não tinha, perguntei:

"Bom dia, Joseph! Alguma correspondência para mim?"

"Bom dia, Srta! Não chegou nenhuma correspondência! Mas vieram atrás da Srta. O rapaz veio todos os dias. Hoje ele deu sorte."

Quando ouvi a palavra "rapaz" meu coração bateu forte. Só podia ser Draco.

"Ele está sentado na recepção."- completou Joseph.

Entrei no prédio e acho que meu coração parou de bater por uns segundos quando os meus olhos encontram os olhos de Draco.

"Ginny! Eu preciso falar com você. E dessa vez, não vou aceitar um não como resposta."

D/G

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: AHÁ! O penúltimo capítulo está aí! Gostaram? Espero que sim:) Gente, eu não atualizei logo porque meu pc quebrou (novamente), fiquei sem pc um mês! Mas voltei cheia de idéias (acumuladas) para as fics e para uma nova fic! Hihihihi :P

AGRADECIMENTOS:

Gentem, eu posso responder no próximo? Nossa, eu to enrolando né? (pelo menos eu reconheço...hehehehehe) No próximo, eu juuuuro que respondo!

Ain Ain! O próximo é o fim da fic!

Obrigada a toooooodas que comentaram! Eu amo vocês! (sem mentira, sem falsidade! Hihihihi)

Beijoooos

**Manu Black **


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

"Bom dia, Joseph! Alguma correspondência para mim?"

"Bom dia, Srta! Não chegou nenhuma correspondência! Mas vieram atrás da Srta. O rapaz veio todos os dias. Hoje ele deu sorte."

Quando ouvi a palavra "rapaz" meu coração bateu forte. Só podia ser Draco.

"Ele está sentado na recepção."- completou Joseph.

Entrei no prédio e acho que meu coração parou de bater por uns segundos quando os meus olhos encontram os olhos de Draco.

"Ginny! Eu preciso falar com você. E dessa vez, não vou aceitar um não como resposta."

D/G

Eu o olhei atentamente. Ele parecia bem abatido, a fisionomia cansada denunciava que Draco não dormia direito há dias. Teria sido por causa de mim? Alguma coisa teria acontecido com Lena?

"O que houve, Draco?"

"Eu apenas quero conversar com você."

"Tudo bem. Vamos."

Ele me seguiu e em poucos minutos nós estávamos no apartamento. Eu sentei numa poltrona e Draco na outra. Comecei:

"E então?"

"Bem, antes de tudo eu quero que você saiba que eu não fiz aquilo porque eu quis, por mais que você não acredite. Há muito tempo eu não tinha nada com a Lena, até que naquele dia ela me forçou. Homens não são iguais a mulheres, eu agi por instinto, não porque eu gosto dela."

"Tudo bem, Draco. Isso eu já entendi."

"Todas essas semanas sem você pareceram meses. Eu não conseguia mais fazer nada, além de pensar em você. A preparação para o casamento me irritava cada vez mais, porque eu não queria e não quero me casar com a Lena. Se existe uma mulher no mundo para ser minha esposa, essa mulher é você, Ginny. Lena me perturbava cada vez mais e a cada minuto que passava eu tinha mais certeza de que não a amo e nunca a amei, porque sempre, desde a época da faculdade que eu te amo, Ginny. Mas você nunca notou. Então você me apresentou à Lena e eu decidi investir num relacionamento, talvez assim pudesse esquecer o que sentia por você, mas não, o sentimento só aumentou e por isso, no dia do seu aniversário eu não agüentei mais. Enfim tive você em meus braços e aquele dia foi o mais feliz da minha vida."- disse Draco emocionado.

"Draco...eu..."

"Não, agora vou falar tudo. Então, nós começamos a nos relacionar e eu tinha mais certeza de tudo que eu sentia, mas faltava coragem para acabar tudo com a Lena. Até que ontem, sem agüentar mais a minha vida de aparência, eu acabei tudo o que tinha com ela. Vim para cá e fiquei te esperando, porque eu preciso fazer essa pergunta, mesmo que a resposta seja não."- fez uma pausa e disse- "Ginny, você quer se casar comigo?"

"Deus...eu não sei."- falei, confusa.

"Por que? Você não me ama?"

"Amo, Draco. Mas tem a Lena. Nós somos amigas há anos. E, tudo bem, ela foi bem sacana comigo e eu bem que poderia me vingar, mas isso não é da minha índole."

"Você não está se vingando. Está se casando com o homem que ama ou você vai deixar que ele vá embora por causa da Lena? Se fosse ela no seu lugar, com certeza não pensaria em você. Eu só quero que você pense em nós dois, do resto nós cuidamos depois."

Eu olhei e não tive dúvidas do que queria para mim.

"Eu aceito. Eu me caso com você, Malfoy!"- eu disse rindo um pouco, tentando disfarçar a emoção.

Ele sorriu e nos abraçamos. Enfim, poderíamos ser felizes.

Logo depois ele foi para o apartamento em que morava com Lena, ela tinha dado a ele 24h para tirar tudo que era dele do lugar. Cerca de duas horas depois ele voltou e já não trazia mais a aparência abatida. Trouxe apenas uma mala e uma sacola com algumas roupas e objetos.

Fomos para o quarto e começamos a planejar como seria nossa vida dali para frente. Draco moraria comigo até arranjar um apartamento; eu decidi deixar o emprego e em breve eu abriria minha firma de advocacia, talvez com Draco, talvez não; por enquanto não contaríamos nada a ninguém, esperaríamos a "poeira baixar".

Estávamos falando de como Lena reagiria quando descobrisse quando a campainha tocou. Não podia ser. O interfone não tinha tocado e ninguém entrava sem minha autorização pelo interfone.

"Quem é?"- eu perguntei

"É a Lena, Ginny.Abra."

Eu corri para o quarto e disse a Draco:

"Pelo amor de Deus! É a Lena! Esconda-se!"- eu disse, desesperada.

"Lena? Onde?"

"Por Deus! Rápido. Entra no banheiro!"- eu o empurrei para o banheiro e fechei a porta.

Abri a porta para Lena entrar e ela foi logo dizendo:

"Tem alguém aí?"

"Não, por quê?"

"Por nada. Você demorou a abrir."

"É que eu estava me vestindo. Bem, sente-se, Lena."

Ela sentou e disse:

"Amiga, algo terrível aconteceu!"- disse chorando um pouco – "O Draco me largou!"- ela disse chorando mais.

"Sé-sério, Lena? Por que?"

"Não sei, mas com certeza ele deve ter outra!"

"Vo-você acha?"

"Acho não! Tenho certeza! Mas tudo bem! Eu não gostava mais dele mesmo! E o anel de noivado ainda é meu, eu não vou devolvê-lo!"

"É...um direito seu, né?"

"Óbvio! Agora, Gi,"- disse Lena, triste- "eu tenho algo para te contar!"

"Pode falar."

"Bem, eu estou grávida."

Eu senti que todo o sangue do meu rosto tinha sumido.

"O quê?"

"Sim."

"Mas não se preocupe, o Draco vai assumir."

"Você não entende, Gi!"

"Não entendo o quê?"

"Esse filho não é do Draco!"- fez uma pausa – "É do Zabine!"

Eu senti meu ar faltar.

"De quem?"

"Blaise Zabine. Amiga, me desculpe. Não foi porquê eu quis. Foi sem querer."- disse com os olhos tristes, mas percebi que ela falava aquilo para me afetar

"Quantos meses você está?"

"Quase dois meses, mas só descobri há uma semana. Você me desculpa? Tipo, o Blaise era seu namorado né? E eu transei com ele VÁRIAS vezes, você me perdoa?"- ela disse, cínica.

Eu a olhei com ódio, mas disfarcei e disse:

"Claro, amiga!"

Nós nos abraçamos e segundos depois ela disse:

"Ei! Eu conheço esse relógio!"

Virei-me para o local que ela apontava e vi o relógio de Draco na mesinha. Ele o tinha tirado assim que entrou no apartamento. Meu coração se apertou dentro do peito. Estava ferrada.

"É meu. Comprei em Washington."

"Seu?"- disse Lena pegando o relógio e olhando atrás dele –"Esse relógio é do Draco!"

"Draco? Imagina, ele é meu!"

Lena me olhou com raiva e entrou no apartamento. Procurou em todo canto. Até que chegou no banheiro e Draco estava lá, sentado, sorrindo.

"Olá, Lena."

"Seus desgraçados! Vocês me traíram!"- trovejou

"Traímos? E você não nos traiu? Zabine, hein? E o pior, queria que EU assumisse o filho bastardo de vocês dois."

"Seus imundos."- ela disse, avançando para mim, mas Draco a impediu.

"Não agrida a Ginny, ou eu juro por Deus que não responderei pelos meus atos. Você não tem o MÍNIMO direito de estar reclamando! Eu sempre soube que você não prestava, mas quis lhe dar uma chance. Agora, saia já daqui ou você quer que eu chame a polícia?"- disse Draco gritando.

Ela nos olhou com raiva e saiu bufando.

"Por Deus. Ela é louca."- eu admiti.

"Eis a prova de que não devemos nos arrepender do que estamos fazendo. Nunca."- ele disse sorrindo.

Eu concordei e nós, enfim, nos beijamos.

Enfim tivemos nossa primeira noite como um casal de verdade, sem medos e sem remorsos.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora! chorando! Gente, espero que tenham gostado. Ain, vou sentir saudade dessa fic:S Mas eu estou planejando a continuação. E tudo vai ser na visão da Lena (essa parte tb é um livro, da mesma autora do O Noivo da Minha Melhor Amiga). :)**

**Agradecimentos (até que fim, nean?):**

**lari malfoy:** Sim, fugiu neh! mas é fic UA é assim mesmo! hehehehe :) Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Vivian Malfoy:** Oie! Obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado do fim! Bjs!

**Miaka,** ela nem chutou ele :( Mesmo assim espero que você tenha gostado:) Obrigada pela review:) Bjs!

**Srtá.Felton**: Nem demorei neh! hehehehehe ) Rapidex! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjs

**Agradeço tb as pessoas que comentaram nos outros capítulos! Muito obrigada pelos comentarios! Eu adoro:)**

Beijooooss e leiam minhas fics,hauahauahauahaua, eu tento escrever algo que agrade... nha! hihihi

**Manu Black**


End file.
